


Shahr, to trust

by roryteller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryteller/pseuds/roryteller
Summary: Trust is important to Kara - trust given freely, from those who know who and what she really is, all the more so that she rarely gets it.
Lucy trusts Kara implicitly, but she didn't always.





	

It always means a lot to Kara when people know who she is and still trust her. She hasn't told a lot of people over the years, but she's used to xenophobia, and she knows that she's a lot stronger than humans, that she's accidentally hurt people, that distrusting her control, at least, would not be unreasonable. Maybe for some people, fear of aliens is like fear of sharks is for her—wholly irrational, but impossible to shake.

She doesn't like it, but she can understand it.

It took exactly one day at school for her to realize how lucky she was to have the Danvers family, who, with the exception of Alex, whose dislike seemed more personal than anything else, accepted her immediately. And when Alex finally started to warm to her, she was overjoyed.

Trust, with Lucy, didn't come easily either. Kara had to earn it... and then, when she revealed that she was Supergirl, she had to earn it all over again.

That's part of why Kara values Lucy's trust now, that trust which is now implicit, trust in her loyalty, her skills, her control, trust which manifests itself when they work together, yes, but also in moments like this, when Lucy's underneath her, moving in time with the slightest pressure of Kara's hands, of Kara's lips and tongue.

Lucy gives Kara trust, and Kara returns it with gratitude and something that feels a lot like love.

Kara may be sappy, but it's still hot as hell, the way that Lucy looks—helpless, messy, divine. Human. The way she sounds—desperate, mostly. Sometimes affectionate. Sometimes frustrated.

Kara can feel Lucy's muscles tensing and relaxing under her, around the two fingers she's working inside her, can hear her heartbeat and smell... everything. It's great to shut out everything but Lucy, to open up her senses and immerse herself in someone. She fucks Lucy with determination, with focus, as though she's the only thing that matters in the world.

It's a word she struggles to say aloud, even though she can think it. And say it—in Kryptonese. _:Zhaol_ , to fuck. _:Zhaoles_ , fucking.

She misses a beat, the muscles in her arms going slack for a second, as Lucy reaches up to touch her, where she's hot and wet and needy as well. And it's like a dam is broken, because suddenly she's whining, “Lucy...” and any moment now she'll be babbling and...

Lucy does it again.

“Please...” It comes out before she can censor it, and she's panting against Lucy's chest for a moment before she can push herself off the bed far enough to give a gentle kiss to an old hickey on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy's going to have a couple more tomorrow, to judge by the pink marks on her skin, and that's almost the best part—that Lucy trusts her to hurt her, without really injuring her. Kara still has trouble understanding the pleasure of a gentle bite, even though she's felt it herself now, once when she blew out her powers. But Lucy seems to enjoy it, and Kara gets to feel possessive afterwards, looking at the marks she's left.

Kara's too worked up and too wrapped up in the sight and sound and smell of Lucy to really process what Lucy's doing to her, except that she doesn't want it to stop.

So the words start coming.

“Yes, Lucy, oh, yes, please, like that, oh _Rao_ , oh, Lucy, I... I love you.”

Lucy freezes at that, tenses, and Kara pulls back to see her face, afraid that she's done something wrong.

Lucy frowns up at her. “Did you just tell me you love me for the first time... during sex?”

“Yes?” Kara says, and it's squeaky, Kara hates sounding squeaky. “It's just, you're so beautiful, and I just can't believe how lucky I am, and when we um, do this, it reminds me that you, um...”

“That I?” prompts Lucy, eyebrows raised.

“That you trust me,” says Kara. “And I love that. But I really do love you, and I wanted this to be more romantic, I swear.”

Lucy's touch is unnecessarily gentle as she pulls Kara in for a kiss, one hand soft on Kara's cheek. “Are you still afraid of hurting me?”

“Sometimes,” Kara admits. “I can't help it.”

“Is there anything I can do to make it easier?” Lucy's eyes on hers are wide, searching. Her offer is genuine, Kara can tell.

“Just keep doing what you're doing, and tell me if anything hurts. In a bad way, I mean.”

“What I'm doing? You mean...” Lucy moves her hand back to its place between Kara's thighs.

“N-not what I meant but...” Kara arcs her back and presses herself into Lucy's hand. “Don't stop.”

She fumbles her way back to fingering Lucy, less coordinated now that Lucy's fingers are sliding in and out of her and sending little shocks through her. After a moment she remembers to use her mouth, the skin of Lucy's chest, of her breasts soft and warm and a little salty.

It's not a conquest, the way some would have it, or a joining, though Lucy feels liquid against her, not just wet but flowing, moving in response to her touch. It's a partnership, a cooperation.

And Lucy is so visibly, so audibly enthusiastic that Kara could never doubt she wants it just as much.

And if she did doubt it, she would ask, and Lucy would answer, because their trust is built on communication, on teamwork.

Sometimes Kara hates it when her mind wanders, but today, it's nice.

Kara hisses in a breath as Lucy plays with her. She plants kisses and words on Lucy's skin, almost a prayer, or maybe a blessing, slipping into a mix of Kryptonese and babbling as her body heats up and her mind grows foggy, and suddenly Lucy's clinging to her, pulsing around her fingers, shaking and crying out, but it doesn't stop Lucy from pushing into her, from pressing and bending her fingers in just the right way to turn all of Kara's muscles to jelly, and Kara comes silently, clutching at the bedding, breath hot on Lucy's ear, and rolls off to one side.

Kara takes the time to just breathe and listen to Lucy breathe, listen to her heartbeat. It's calming, makes her feel like she's safe, like she's not alone.

“I do love you, you know, even though I didn't say it earlier,” says Lucy after a while.

“I thought you might,” says Kara, rolling over to look at Lucy, who is such a mess but so relaxed, a look Kara had never thought to see on her, until one day, she did. “But thanks for telling me.”

“I should have told you sooner, I know you worry that-”

_That I'm not enough?_ Kara kisses the corner of Lucy's mouth. She doesn't want to hear about her own insecurities at the moment, not when she's still awash in the afterglow. “Can we talk about this later?”

“Sure,” says Lucy, turning to snuggle closer to Kara.

They'll have to get up soon enough, and shower, but they both treasure moments like this, moments of calm and peace before their lives, almost inevitably, explode around them again.

As if on cue, Lucy's phone rings, and she sits up to check it, groaning.

“It's Vasquez. You should get cleaned up.”

And Kara does, but not before planting a hard kiss on Lucy's neck that has her panting as she answers the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write the ficlet where Lucy teaches Kara about biting, if that appeals.
> 
> Kryptonese from [Kryptonian.info](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html) as always.
> 
> If you want I have a tumblr, also [roryteller](http://roryteller.tumblr.com/), where I post writing and thoughts about writing and fandom.


End file.
